This application relates to a way of forming voids, such as cavities or hollows, or cooling channels, into a substrate material, such as a ceramic matrix composite (“CMC”).
Components are being manufactured from more sophisticated materials. One such material includes CMC materials. Such materials have very beneficial characteristics when facing certain operational situations.
As one example, CMC components are very resistant to heat and, thus, have many applications in high temperature environments. They are being utilized in any number of high temperature locations in gas turbine engines, as an example. However, some applications would benefit from the provision of voids within the CMC body for various reasons. One reason may be the provision of cooling air through channels.
However, the formation of hollows, channels or other voids within a CMC body has been challenging.
It has been proposed to dispose carbon strings within a substrate and then oxidize the carbon away, leaving a void. However, these are very large diameter voids.